


Get a Room

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, M/M, Moving In Together, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: “Why don’t you two get a room?” Ana Amari’s voice suggests, clearly amused. Jesse drags his mouth away from Gabe’s to squint over his shoulder.“Captain Amari,” Jesse says, straightening in Gabe’s lap. “I didn’t know you were still up.”“I came back,” Ana says. “But now I’m regretting that decision.”❄❄❄Gabe takes Ana's suggestion a little literally.





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboypda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboypda/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, cowboypda! I hope you like this take on lap sitting :O ♥

The Overwatch holiday party was mostly tame, especially when compared to the raucous Blackwatch party a few days before. Drinks and good cheer flowed generously at the Overwatch party. Christmas crackers were opened and holiday carols were sung, but - unlike the Blackwatch version - nobody ended up dancing on tables, or challenging anyone to a drinking contest, or instigating an ever-escalating, increasingly dangerous game of truth or dare resulting in at least two people ending up in the infirmary being treated for a mild case of frostbite. 

Just as an example. 

Which isn’t to say that the Overwatch party was boring - it was actually quite pleasant. Gabe brought Jesse as his plus one, even though Jesse was technically invited as Blackwatch’s de facto second in command. Jesse probably wouldn’t have gone if Gabe hadn’t insisted, but he was a good sport about it. He mostly stuck by Gabe’s side, nursing mug after mug of spiked hot chocolate and stealing cookies off of Gabe’s plate every chance he got.  

Now, as the party winds down and the night grows darker, Gabe and Jesse have found themselves a nice spot on a sofa by a window. Snow is falling outside, blanketing the already white landscape with another thick layer of powder. Jesse has, somehow, wormed his way onto Gabe’s lap. Gabe doesn’t mind - hardly anyone is left at the party, and their relationship is anything but secret these days. The HR paperwork they both filled out circulated through the upper ranks for the appropriate approvals and everyone had been surprisingly supportive. 

Gabe loops his arm around Jesse’s waist to keep him close even as Jesse nuzzles Gabe’s neck, dropping kisses to the skin there. 

“You’re warm,” Jesse says, slightly muffled. His lips brush over Gabe’s neck again, his facial hair tickling just a little bit. Gabe squirms. 

“Jesse - that tickles,” he says, making no effort to stop him. 

“Uh huh,” Jesse says. He peppers kisses up Gabe’s neck, across his jaw, before he finally kisses Gabe properly. He tastes like peppermint and chocolate with a sharp undertone of the whiskey Jesse had been pouring into his mug. Gabe wraps his arms around Jesse and holds him close so he can keep kissing him. He sweeps his tongue into Jesse’s mouth. Jesse makes a little pleased sound right up against Gabe’s lips. He shifts to straddle Gabe’s thighs, never once breaking contact with Gabe’s mouth, all eager kisses and cheeky hands.

Behind them, someone clears their throat. 

“Why don’t you two get a room?” Ana Amari’s voice suggests, clearly amused. Jesse drags his mouth away from Gabe’s to squint over his shoulder. 

“Captain Amari,” Jesse says, straightening in Gabe’s lap. “I didn’t know you were still up.”

“I came back,” Ana says. “But now I’m regretting that decision.”

Gabe groans. “We’re going,” he says. He lets go of Jesse’s waist. 

“By all means, feel free to continue,” Ana says, a mischievous glint in her eye, the corner of her mouth turned up. “Just preferably not where  _ everyone _ can see you.”

“Alright, alright, we get it,” Gabe says. He nudges Jesse up off his lap. “Come on, Jesse.”

Ana laughs. “Happy Christmas,” she says before she moves off to rejoin Reinhardt by the fire. 

“So,” Jesse says, offering a hand down to Gabe. “Your room or mine?”

“Mine, I think,” Gabe says, taking Jesse’s hand and pulling himself up. Jesse leans in and kisses him again. 

“Sounds good to me.”

Hand in hand, they walk down to Gabe’s room. Jesse keys in the code and lets himself in ahead of Gabe. He kicks off his boots and lines them up in the usual spot by the door, and peels off his sweater to drop in the hamper, where their clothes are already intermingled. Gabe pauses in the doorway as the door slides closed behind him, suddenly struck by how domestic they’ve become. He watches Jesse move around his quarters with a familiarity that only comes from having been together for… what is it, nearly a year now? On top of working side by side for much longer than that, too. Jesse spends so much time in Gabe’s quarters that it’s practically his too now; he’s got a toothbrush in the bathroom and several spare uniforms in Gabe’s drawers. He leaves bits and pieces of whatever he’s been working on scattered all over the coffee table in Gabe’s tiny living room, and he almost always comes straight to Gabe’s quarters after a mission, entirely bypassing his own single room. 

Gabe doesn’t mind it. In fact, Jesse’s presence has made his room feel more like home than it ever had. 

“Hey,” Jesse says from the bedroom. “Are you joining me or what?”

Gabe finally moves, if only to lean on the door frame separating the small living room from the bedroom. Jesse’s sprawled out on Gabe’s bed, already down to his underwear. 

“I want to ask you something,” Gabe says. Jesse blinks, then sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Yeah?” Jesse asks, his brow knitting together. Gabe steps closer. 

“Nothing bad,” he says. He takes a breath. “Maybe - would you like to move in with me?”

Jesse blinks. He doesn’t say anything immediately, so Gabe barrels on. 

“I mean, you practically live here already. And my room has the en suite bathroom, so it’s probably more comfortable -”

“Could we get a bigger bed?” Jesse interrupts. Gabe stops. 

“Is that a yes?” he asks. Jesse stands up. He’s smiling, big and bright, and he takes Gabe’s face in both of his hands. 

“Of course it’s a yes, Gabe,” Jesse says. He tugs him in and kisses him sweetly, and then Gabe is kissing him back, his heart soaring. Jesse kisses over his lips and jaw, eager and happy. “As if there could be any other answer.”

Gabe laughs and lets Jesse pull him to the bed, tug him down until he’s sprawled out over Jesse, who wraps his arms around Gabe’s shoulders to keep him close. 

“I just wanted to be sure,” Gabe says between kisses. 

“I’m sure if you are,” Jesse says. He gets his hands under Gabe’s sweater, pushing it up until Gabe gets the hint and leans back to pull it off. He drops it over the side of the bed, letting it fall to the floor. 

“Very sure,” Gabe murmurs. 

“Good,” Jesse says, punctuating the thought with a deep kiss. When he finally pulls away for air, he smiles up at Gabe. “Now get your pants off.”

Gabe laughs again but complies, getting up to shed the rest of his clothes. He’s barely out of his pants before Jesse pulls him back down to the bed. Jesse swarms up over him, straddling his hips and leaning over Gabe to drop little kisses over Gabe’s face. 

“You’re gonna have to put up with this all the time,” Jesse says, dropping kisses to Gabe’s jaw, down his neck, over his collar bone. Gabe wiggles underneath him. 

“Oh, the horror.”

Jesse chuckles and sucks a mark into Gabe’s pec, making Gabe drawn in a quick breath, his toes curling. Jesse doesn’t stop for very long, already kissing the rest of the way down Gabe’s chest to his stomach, nosing through the hair leading down from Gabe’s belly button to the waistband of his boxers. He tugs them down so he can get at Gabe’s dick, already hardening against his hip. Jesse closes his mouth around the tip of him and sucks him down. 

Gabe tips his head back against the pillows as Jesse envelops his cock in that hot, wet pressure. His hand finds its way into Jesse’s hair, stroking the strands away from his face, fingers tangling and tugging gently. Jesse lets out a soft moan around Gabe’s dick. It vibrates right up Gabe’s spine. He loves how sloppily enthusiastic Jesse gets, especially when he’s tipsy, even more so when he’s happy. 

Gabe’s dick fills out on Jesse’s tongue until he stretches his mouth. Jesse pulls off with a wet pop, using his fist instead. He looks up at Gabe. 

“I’m gonna ride you,” Jesse says huskily. Gabe’s dick twitches against his stomach. 

“By all means,” Gabe says. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Jesse grins. He shucks his own underwear and straddles Gabe’s hips, lining up their cocks and roll his hips into Gabe’s, teasing. He reaches for the nightstand to grab the lube. Gabe runs his hands down Jesse’s sides - he can’t keep his hands off him. Jesse sits forward on his knees, getting lube on his fingers and reaching back. Gabe watches him, eyes bright, as Jesse fingers himself open. He circles their cocks with one hand, stroking slowly in time to Jesse’s hand. 

“Oh - fuck, Gabe,” Jesse gasps, his voice going a little high, a little needy. He drags his hand away and pitches forward, bracing himself against Gabe’s chest so he can thrust into Gabe’s fist. 

“Ready for me?” Gabe asks. Jesse bites his lip. 

“Yeah - lemme just -” Jesse fumbles for the bottle of lube again. Gabe lets go of their dicks, his hands coming to rest on Jesse’s hips again, and then he feels the lube, slick and cool, dribble down the side of his cock. Jesse shifts again as Gabe steadies his dick with a hand around the base. He starts to bear down on Gabe’s dick, his fingers digging into Gabe’s chest. Gabe watches his cock disappear into Jesse, relishing the tight clutch of muscle enveloping his cock. “F-fuck - Gabe -”

“Yeah,” Gabe breathes. He lets Jesse control the downward motion until his ass is flush with his hips. Gabe pushes himself up to a seated position as Jesse grinds against him. “Good?”

“Good,” Jesse nods jerkily. He loops his arms around Gabe’s shoulders and kisses him sloppily. Gabe kisses back, sweeping his tongue into his mouth. Jesse lifts himself on Gabe’s cock, until just the tip is stretching him open, then slips back down. He does it again, then again, picking up speed until he’s riding Gabe hard and fast. His mouth hangs open, panting for breath against Gabe’s lips. Gabe slides a hand up Jesse’s back, up the back of his neck and into his hair, twisting his fingers in the strands and pulling his head back so he can kiss and nip at Jesse’s throat. Jesse cries out. “Gabe!”

Gabe makes a pleased growl in the back of his throat, lifting his hips to meet Jesse’s with each downward thrust. He’s so hot and tight around Gabe’s dick - Gabe can’t get enough of it. Jesse moans louder and louder, keeping the fast pace, his blunt nails digging into Gabe’s shoulders. Gabe uses his free hand to get between them and circle Jesse’s cock that’s already leaking between their stomachs. Jesse jerks in his lap at the contact. 

“Yeah - please, Gabe, fuck - you feel so good, so big -” Jesse gasps. His movements become more erratic as Gabe jerks him off until he ends up just grinding down against Gabe’s dick, taking him as deep as he can. He comes with a strangled cry, splattering both of their stomachs. His ass flutters and clenches around Gabe’s dick - it almost sends him over the edge too. Gabe strokes him through it until Jesse softens and goes twitchy in his hand. He kisses up Jesse’s throat. 

“Can I keep going?” Gabe murmurs against Jesse’s skin. Jesse nods breathlessly. 

“Fuck, yeah - wanna feel you come,” he says, grinding into Gabe’s lap again. Gabe makes a pleased growl against his throat. He lets go of Jesse’s twitching dick and grasps his hips in both hands. He thrusts up into Jesse, loving the way his ass keeps clenching around his dick, how hot and tight he is. Jesse whimpers. He pitches forward, burying his face in Gabe’s neck, his arms tight around Gabe’s shoulder, holding on for dear life. Gabe’s close - he can feel the heat pooling in the bit of his stomach, his balls tightening up… 

“Jesse!” Gabe gasps. He pulls Jesse down hard on his dick, hips stuttering up. Jesse lets out another moan as Gabe twitches and spills inside him, hot and sticky. Gabe falls back against the pillows, taking Jesse down with him. 

They lie like that, sweaty and tangled in each other’s arms as Gabe’s cock softens inside Jesse. Jesse shifts a little, turning his head to look at Gabe. 

“So… can we get a bigger bed?” he asks. Gabe blinks, then laughs. He kisses him sweetly. 

“What’s wrong with this one?” Gabe asks. Jesse chuckles tiredly. He kisses Gabe back. 

“Nothing at all, I guess,” Jesse says. He rolls off Gabe and tucks himself into Gabe’s side. Gabe reaches down to pull the blankets up around them. “Just if you wanted more room to stretch out…”

“I like this bed,” Gabe says. “This way I get to keep you close.”

“You might not want that when we’re living together.”

“Are you kidding?” Gabe says, nudging him gently. “I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want you here all the time.”

Jesse makes a pleased noise. “Well, alright then,” he says. Gabe reaches over to the nightstand and turns off the light. He feels Jesse lift his head. “I love you, Gabe.”

“I love you too, Jesse.” 


End file.
